


The Flower Angel     花仙子

by Kikyo_Guan



Series: Thirty Fairies [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo_Guan/pseuds/Kikyo_Guan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Bruce Wayne with his Flower Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Angel     花仙子

> 1.白童话版 花仙子
> 
> 春寒未消, 衬得本就深不可测的天空，格外幽远。高大的垂枝银毛椴 顶，还有些薄雪未化，树梢被劲风打得哗哗作响。
> 
> 那是Wayne家族墓地。
> 
> 自从Martha•Wayne和Thomas•Wayne去世之后，这片土地，就变成了哥谭市人烟最为稀少的地方。
> 
> 但是近日却有些不同。有个黑发蓝颜，长相精致，神情专注的小男孩，正拿着铲子，不知在忙些什么。
> 
> “Bruce少爷, Bruce少爷, 你在哪里?”远处高大肃穆的庄园中，传出阵阵呼唤声。
> 
> 男孩置若罔闻，半跪在两座相依的坟前，继续专注手头的事物。
> 
> 呼唤声由远及近，那人内着白色衬衫，灰色小马甲，系着黑色小领结，外搭深蓝燕尾服，半遮马甲同色条纹西裤，脚蹬黑色漆皮牛津鞋。
> 
> 男人行走之间，套装丝毫不起褶皱，异常服帖笔挺。配合着加重原音的爆破腔，与看起来已经历了不少时光侵袭的面容，一个典型的英式管家的形象映入眼帘。
> 
> “Bruce少爷, 你在这里干什么? 看来我需要再强调一遍，这种天气不适合外出。”男子语调，抑扬顿挫，听起来很有说服力
> 
> TBC


End file.
